Stupid Couple In ACTION
by v.tyah
Summary: "Hn"/"Demi dewa jashinnya ka Hidan jawab aku Baka!"/"kau mau tahu aku kenapa sakura?"/"Kyaaa sasukeee lepaskan!"/" i'm just kidding sasuke, dont angry my honey"/"bagaimana hem? udah mau kan ku cium lagi?"/"SAKURA!BANGUN! SAKURAAA!" sebuah kisah cinta yang berliku sudah menjadi takdir mereka. apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka sudah mengetahui takdir mereka?


**STUPID COUPLE IN ACTION**

**Dicslaimer** : sasuke punyaku srius dech (reader: ga bakal percaya) sisanya punya om MASASIH AJINOMOTO! ehh salah Masashi Kishimoto deh ehee ( ngelirik om kishi yg lagi ngasah pisau hiii~ buat apa sih! Kishi: yah buat bunuh lo lah! Sini loe! Hey u jangan lari kembalikan sasuke woy !)

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

**Rate** : T+ ( jadi yang umurnya dibawah 13 tahun mending menjauh karena ada unsur romansa nya TAPI bukan dewasa kok, aman kalo aku yang buat)

**Genre** : Romance, Humor(0,01%) , Drama, Fantasy...ngeborong semua deh haha just kidding cuma Romance doang kook plus FANTASY ! unsur diluar akal manusia! haha!

**Warning** : yah semuanya yang jelek deh, yang kalian cari dan inginkan mungkin tidak ada disini, so...buruan klik tanda back atau sekalian close tab nanti muntah looh. Hii~ ini cerius dech, terbukti, kucing kesayangan gue yang namanya SULE( ga nanya tapi kalo mau tahu boleh kook lewat review ae atau ga di profile ku #PD) gue suruh baca dia malah ga peduli dan malah muntah di pangkuan gue #hoeks huh. Pokoknya ini fic paling jelek diantara paling jelek di seluruh fic! Maklum new author. OOC, AU, Typos,etc...

FANFIC SELINGAN!

* * *

"sasuke?"

"..."

" sasuke!"

" hn"

" SASUKEEE!"

" HN"

" demi dewa jashinnya ka hidan jawab aku baka!"

" khh...apa sakura?!"

" hm bagus. Tidak apa apa kok"

Tuing !

Urat sasuke muncul dikeningnya. Sedangkan sang cewe bermahkota pink sedang nyengir-nyengir ga jelas. Ia melihat wajah sasuke yang tadinya datar menjadi mengernyit dan menatap tajam sakura.

" kenapa mukamu sasuke? Kok serem gitu?" dengan wajah innocent dia menatap sang onyx yang menatap tajam emerald sakura yang sejak tadi duduk di jendela kamarnya, dia baru saja datang dan langsung membangunkan uchiha bungsu ini, ia tahu kalau sasuke itu kalau bangun selalu telat makanya ia datang pagi biar sasuke bangun cepat-cepat, yah walau mereka sekarang baru lulus dan meneruskan ke jenjang universitas tapi kebiasaan sakura tak pernah hilang mengunjungi rumah sahabat dan merangkup menjadi kekasihnya itu. Sasuke mulai bangkit dari duduknya dari bedcover king sizenya yang sejak tadi sedang mengumpulkan jiwanya untuk bangun.

" kau mau tahu aku kenapa sakura?" ucap sasuke dengan nada datar sambil melangkah ke arah sakura yang duduk di jendela yang lumayan tinggi. Sakura tersenyum ngeri, sepertinya ia merasakan aura gelap di sekitar kamar sasuke.

" ka-kau mau apa hee~?" tanya sakura dengan nada takut. Sasuke makin mendekat-mendekat dan ...

Grep!

" eeh" sakura mengernyit bingung

" EEH! huaaaaaa kau gila sasuke aku bisa jatuuuh waah lepaskan SASUKEEE!" jerit sakura saat sasuke memegang bahu sakura dengan kencang dan ia mendorong kebelakang. Ia masih berwajah datar namun ia menyeringai melihat sakura menjerit takut, alis matanya naik satu menantang.

" kau mau kulepas, baiklah..." dengan watadosnya ia hampir melepaskan sakura dengan tangannya namun sakura menarik tangan sasuke lagi dengan cepat. Kalau sasuke tak kuat mungkin mereka berdua akan terjatuh namun tidak.

Sasuke dengan seringai iblisnya ikut menarik sakura ke dalam dan sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dalam duduknya, dan lagi sasuke agak menarik kuat sakura ke dalam yah hasilnya.

" kyaaaa"

Eh Kenapa?

Bruk!

Huaaa suara apa itu?

Cup~

Ooh gitu

Hening

Apa! Eeh?

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi err...cukup...err mungkin romantis aja. Sakura menimpa sasuke yang kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia terjatuh. Sedangkan sakura ikut terjatuh bersama sang pangerannya itu. Yah kalau yang Cup~ itu bunyi bibir bertemu bibir. Jangan tanya itu bibir siapa! Masa bibir angelina jolie owwh my god, ga mungkin lah. Lagian sasuke cuma suka bibir imut tipis kayak aku ehehe #plak *back to the story* Lagian di ruangan ini ohh ralat di rumah ini cuma ada dua bibir yang tipis...enaknya ciuman ama pangeran es itu.

Blush!

Sasusaku merona. Mereka tersadar atas segala kejadian ini. Sakura mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari sasuke. Ia membersihkan bibirnya cepat dengan punggung tangannya keras. Sasuke terlihat biasa saja ia bangun dari terlentangnya. Ia duduk di kursi tempat ia duduk tadi. Sakura menunduk.

" heh kenapa?" tanya sasuke melihat gerak gerik sakura yang aneh. Tumben ia menghapus jejak bekas bibir sasuke yang selalu di dambakannya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sakura. Padahal kalau soal ciuman ia merasa pernah beberapa kali dengan sakura tentu saja tapi ga pernah seaneh ini, apa lagi first kiss sakura udah diambil olehnya. Walau first kiss sasuke diambil oleh teman Dobe nya yang super keterlaluan bodohnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

" sakura..."

"..."

" hey!"

"..."

" jawab aku sakura"

" ... "

Krik krik krik

" oh tuhan kenapa dengan kau sakura?" kini sasuke gemas melihat sakura tak kunjung menjawab. Padahal biasanya ia yang paling cerewet. Kenapa sekarang sasuke yang cerewet?

" err...sasuke..."

" hn?"

" sasu~ hueeeee"

" kau ke-"

" HEHE... Aku tidak apa-apa kok"

Tuing! Urat muncul satu-persatu di kening sasuke

" aku hanya baru sadar kau kan baru bangun"

Ngeek~

" hah" sasuke tak mengerti, uratnya tak muncul lagi.

"pasti belum sikat gigi"

Duuut!

" lagipula aku kan gamau ciuman ama orang yang bau mulut apa lagi kalau orang itu punya liur hiii~"

JLEB!

Oh tidak seorang sasuke...oh tidak ...oh tidak tidak nooooooooo...stop! Mari kita lihat ekspresi sang uchiha bungsu ini.

Datar

Ehem seperti bia...eh tunggu bentar ada yang salah dari wajah itu.

Taring?

Hee~

Mata merah?

Haa~

Kening berkedut ?

Hoo~

Urat muncul semua?

Hii~

Rambut ayam? Emo?

Huu~ #plak itu mah udah dari sononye

Apaan sih !

Ya sudah kita jelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya...emm ekspresi yang digambarkan tadi itu cuma khayalan semata saja. Lagian kan bosan kan kalau ku tulis 3 hal yang always there in fanfic! Apa lagi kalau bukan: STOIC...DATAR...MENYERINGAI...

Jadi yang real adalah...emmm apa ya...gatau deh kali ini wajahnya sulit di dekskripsikan. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, ia bangkit secara perlahan dari duduknya di lantai bersih berwarna hitam marmer kamar sasuke terlihat keren. Sakura melangkah terus menuju sasuke sampai ia berada di depan sasuke.

" walau begitu aku mencintaimu sasuke-kun...khh" ucapnya dengan lembut diakhiri dengan decihan malasnya memanggil dengan suffix kun yang menjijikan menurutnya.

" tch..." decih sasuke dan berlalu meninggalkan sakura yang tersenyum melihatnya.

" haha i'm just kidding...oh ayolah dont angry my honey...kau makin tampan jika marah sasuke!" gerutu sakura sambil melompat ke arah sasuke yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Sakura ikut keluar dari kamar besar, rapi, bercat biru tua namun indah. Sakura meraih tangan sasuke, ia memegang pergelangan tangan sasuke erat. Sasuke seperti biasa stoic namun sedikit merona akibat kelakuan sang kekasihnya. Ia menyeringai saat melihat wajah sakura.

Mereka menuruni tangga bersama sambil kadang bercengkrama layaknya sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta. Sakura kadang cemberut karena jawaban sasuke yang seadanya namun sasuke jadi banyak tersenyum karena tingkah sakura yang menurutnya...lucu? (hoeks# sakura: #nyekek author)

Cklek

Sasuke dan sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama. Disana terlihat dua wastafel dengan meja marmer disampingnya. Sasuke mengambil alat sikat giginya. Sakura melepaskan tangan sasuke. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok belakangnya. Sakura mengamati sasuke yang sedang menyikat giginya yang rapi dan bersih. Sakura tersipu melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sangat tampan itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Zzzzzrt

Zzzzrtt

' ah! Apa itu' sakura merasa pening dikepalanya. Ia berusaha menahannya sedikit lagi. Ia masuk kedalam dimensi dalam pikirannya.

**Sakura POV**

Aku mendengar suara rintihan di ruangan gelap ini, jadi...ini dimana?

Aku langkahkan kakiku makin dekat ke suara rintihan itu

" cherry?...aku disini...aakh tolong ..."

' GAARA!'

Zzzzrt

" gaara...tunggu ...Gaara!"

Aaakh

Zzzzrrrt

Zzzrttt oh tidak! kegelapan memakan Gaara, itu apa?

ZEP!

" Hey kau kenapa lagi?!" ehh sasuke...aku membelalakan mataku. Aku melihat wajah sasuke yang menatapku bingung.

" tidak apa-apa" jawabku berusaha tenang. Pikiranku terpenuhi tanda tanya. Ada apa dengan Gaara? Tempat tadi...itu pasti dark world...bagaimana aku memberitahu sasuke? Oh tidak ini masalah besar.

" sasuke...kita kembali ke da- mmmph" tiba-tiba sasuke membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya. Oh tidak ini bukan saatnya sasuke...aku berusaha melepaskan ciumannya dengan mendorong dadanya. Tetapi kekuatannya lebih besar. Ku rasakan ia menyeringai dalam menciumku. Harum maskulin dari tubuhnya, dan harum menyegarkan dari mulutnya membuatku terbuai. Jangan sakura...ayolah ini sedang genting.

" bagaimana hem? Udah maukan menciumku lagi?" ucap sasuke saat menyelesaikan ciumannya. Ia menyeringai iblis lagi saat melihat wajah merona ku.

Blushing berat jika cewe diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sasuke ya kan?

" err...hmm y-ya" jawabku gugup. Dia menyeringai dalam. Mungkin merasa menang. Sasuke menaruh tangannya di dinding belakangku. Dua tangannya mengunci tubuhku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Hhemm wangi menyegarkan, mint...wangi mint memang paling kusuka.

" mmph"

Ciuman lembut dari Uchiha bungsu membuatku terbuai kembali. Aku mengikuti permainan bibirnya. Aku membuka mataku, kulihat ia memejamkan matanya. Sangat romantis. Aku memejamkan mataku kembali menikmati perilaku sang pangeran es ini.

Hey hey jangan mengalihkan pikiran ingat Gaara sedang ada masalah

" mmmph sasu~"

Aku mendorong sasuke pelan. Ia menatapku datar namun menaikkan alisnya, bingung. Aku menatap onyxnya ragu.

" kita kembali ke Dark world sekarang. Buka pintu segel dimensinya sasuke" ucap ku cepat sambil meraih ponsel ku yang ada di kantung celanaku.

" apa!? Buat apa!"

" Gaara sedang ada masalah"ucap singkat ku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel ku. Ku mengetik sms ke seseorang. Lalu dengan cepat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berlari.

Normal POV

Lagi...lagi sasuke dibuat bodoh oleh sang kekasihnya. Sasuke menggeram. Tangannya terkepal melihat pacarnya seenaknya berbuat seperti itu, apalagi sakura mengucapkan nama lelaki lain yang paling ia benci.

" cih...siapa yang mau!" geram sasuke saat melangkah dengan tenang keluar pintu kamar mandi.

Ia melihat gerak gerik sakura yang tak bisa diam dengan handphone di telinganya. Ia melangkah ke kamarnya tak peduli.

" ya,aku pasti akan ke sana hinata, tenang saja."

"..."

" iya haha, ah tidak tidak sasuke masih seperti anak ayam kok yang kalau ku minta berkokok pasti ia berkokok haha"

"..."

" haha naruto bilang seperti itu? Kemajuan untuk anak bodoh itu... Ah yasudah tunggu aku di sana, emm bilang Matsuri untuk sabar ya"

" ..."

" emm...? Y-ya aku tak akan cemburu, lagipula sasuke sudah menjadi milikku, dia tak kan mengganggu kami. Kali ini aku tak akan takut lagi padanya"

"..."

"thanks. oke deh Jaa ne Hinata"

Klek

Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Hinata yang berada di Dark World. Sakura yang sejak tadi masih sibuk berjalan dan merapikan dirinya, mengambil jaket hitam sambil menelpon kini berdiri di depan sebuah tangga menuju kebawah. Ia melangkah kebawah, namun sebelum ia melangkah ia teringat sasuke. Lalu ia berbalik arah yang tadinya mau ke gudah bawah menjadi ke arah kamar sasuke yang ada dibawah.

" SASUKEEE, ayooo kita ke sana cepaaaat" teriaknya ditangga. Ia berharap sasuke mendengarnya.

Tik

Tik

Sakura masih menunggu di tengah tangga. Ia menatap sebal kamar sasuke yang tak kunjung menampakkan seseorang berambut emo itu. Sakura dengan langkah malas ia kembali keatas.

Duk duk duk

" sasukeee~ kau tak dengar hah! Ayo ki-" sakura yang selama melangkahkan kakinya naik, ia terdiam saat ia merasakan pening di kepalanya lagi.

Zzrrtzzzzzz

" aakh..." sakura merintih kesakitan saat ia melihat kegelapan di matanya. Sakura memegang kepalanya dengan keras. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di besi ukir samping tangga. Ia membuka matanya lagi.

" aakh kenapa gelap?" tanya batinnya. Ia menutup matanya lagi dan membukanya dan masih sama. Ia mengusap matanya pelan namun masih tetap. Merasakan aneh pada dirinya. Ada apa dengan diriku, batinya. Ia melangkah ke atas walau tak terlihat. Ia meraba-raba sekelilingnya, untung ia sangat mengenal rumah ini.

" sasuke?... Ayo..." ucapnya masih melangkah perlahan. Lalu ia menemukan pintu sasuke dengan merabanya.

Tok tok

" sasu cepatlah...kau lama sekali" ucapnya lagi dengan lembut namun sedikit parau. Ia tak mau sasuke mengetahui ini. Ia merasakan samar-samar walau masih sangat blur untuk melihat. Ia melihat pintu cokelat sasuke. Ia meraih gagang pintu.

Cklek

" sasuke...ayolah ce-"

Dugh

" akkh"

" Haha kau kenapa bodoh!" kekeh sasuke saat melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang aneh seperti orang buta saja. Ia memang sengaja membuat sakura menjempunya dikamar, malah ia berharap sakura menariknya_ sangat OOC sekali dia. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dengan seringainya. Sedangkan sakura hanya bisa samar-samar melihat sesosok mendatanginya. Ia tahu itu Sasuke makanya ia tersenyum.

" ayo sas-"

" aku tak mau menolongnya" ucap datar sasuke. Lalu membuka pintu dibelakang sakura, meninggalkan sakura yang terlihat syok. Sakura langsung membuka pintu kamar itu mencari sasuke. Ia mengira-ngira, mungkin sasuke menuju lantai bawah.

" sasukeee tunggu, kau harus menolongnya, ia me-"

" aku tak peduli sakura" ucap enteng Sasuke yang rupanya masih di samping pintu kamarnya dengan bersender. Ia melihat sakura yang sejak tadi berlari ke tangga, ia mengernyit heran saat melihat sakura berpegangan pada gagang tangga disana, biasanya sakura melompat-lompat di tangga tanpa berpegangan tapi...

" ada apa dengannya?" batin sasuke.

Sakura merasa suara sasuke berasal dari atas ia memberhentikan langkahnya ia menatap atas walau tak terlihat tapi ia berusaha menebak.

Sasuke masih merasa aneh dengan tujuan mata sakura, ia menatap kosong ke guci besar dekat kamarnya. Saat sasuke mulai merasa aneh ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga, sakura yang berusaha menaik lagi namun...

Sakura tak tau jarak atau lupa jarak ukuran tangga sasuke. Ia terpeleset kebawah. Ia membelalakan matanya tangannya berusaha menggapai.

Sedangkan sasuke kaget melihat sakura yang mau jatuh ia melangkah dengan cepat ke arah sakura menggapai tangan sakura namun terlambat, sakura terjatuh kebelakang.

" KYAAAAA"

" SAKURA!"

Bruk bruk bruk bruk

BRAKKKH!

" SAKURAAA!" sasuke berlari ke arah sakura tetap ingin menggapainya, memberhentikan jatuhnya yang terguling ke bawah tapi tetap tak sampai karena memang jarak mereka agak lumayan jauh. sakura terbaring lemah di bawah tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke duduk disebelahnya mengangkat sakura dipangkuannya, sasuke menatap sedih sakura yang tak sadarkan diri, kepala sakura mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong sakura ke arah kamarnya dengan cepat . Membaringkan secara perlahan ke springbednya.

" sakura kumohon"

**TO BE CONTINUE **

* * *

hey? ada yang baca? kalau ga ada ya sudah tapi kalo ada yang baca kasih jejaknya di fanfic baruku ini oke, cuma buat selingan nge-post fanfic ini karena fic ini udah lama dibuat sebelum minstrel beauty jadi aku iseng-iseng post deh, maklum agak aneh karena emang lagi iseng bikinnya, mau menuhin karya ajah haha #plak oke. REVIEW fanficku mau kan? fav mau ga? follow? ahh aku ga ngarep ama kook. mungkin kalau ga ada yang review di delete ajah mungkin supaya aku fokus ke minstrel beauty ya?

Thanks for Read(kalo ada yang baca)^^ Come Back again(kalo ada yang nunggu lanjutannya)^^ baca Juga Minstrelnya ya(kalo ada yang denger) ^^

JAA-NEE


End file.
